Vengeance
by CG07
Summary: Pain. That was all Kaldur could feel he grieved Tula. He was tired of the pain and instead focused on his anger. Particularly towards Nightwing, and the need to make him suffer just as he suffered. And he knew just how to do it. 'Alienated' spoilers!


This just popped into my head when I saw 'Alienated'. I still can't believe that Kaldur has turned!

I wonder what new surprises await this season!

I know you guys are probably thinking 'Another new story! You barely have any time for the ones you already have!'

But come on! You all know that once an idea hits you, you can't let it go until you've written it down!

Believe me, I've tried. But alas here I am!

Let me know what you think!

Oh I almost forgot, Right now we're at the scene where Dick and Kaldur are at the bottom of the base or cavern...whatever it's called! And this is before Superboy slides in!

Enjoy!

* * *

Nightwing still couldn't believe that he was fighting against Kaldur. This was his mentor, his friend...his brother. He could understand Kaldur's pain at losing Tula, but he couldn't understand why he would betray them over it.

_(Flashback)_

_Kaldur had been the rock of the group, the one constant they could all depend on. But when Tula had died, something had changed him. When he first heard the new he looked so heartbroken, so hurt. Tim recognized that look all too well; it was the same look he had when his entire family had been killed at Haly's Circus. For the first week Kaldur hadn't said anything, and he refused to talk to anybody, including Aquaman and Garth. Even his parents had come up from Atlantis to speak to him, but Kaldur would have none of it._

_Finally Robin had mustered up the courage to speak to him himself, but as soon as Kaldur had seen him, he had gone insane. He lunged towards Robin, and began fighting him for all he was worth all the while screaming profanities at him both in Atlantean and English._

_"It's your fault she's dead! You should have saved her! You should have protected her! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED INSTEAD!"_

_It had taken Conner, Aquaman, AND Black Canary's strength combined to pull him off of Robin. Robin looked a little worse for wear; he had managed to block most of Kaldur's blows, but he was an atlantean and had suprerior strength. He had a black eye and a few minor bruises and he could tell that he had a cracked rib; but the damage wasn't too bad._

_At least...not the physical damage. The emotional damage was another story._

_(End Flashback)_

Robin blocked another blow from Kaldur. It was pointless to try and talk to him now. He knew that Kaldur wouldn't see reason.

"Just like old times isn't that right _old friend_." Kaldur sneered.

"Kaldur stop this!" Dick pleaded, "This isn't what Tula would've wanted for-

He couldn't finish his sentence because he had barely dodged a violent blast of water.

"Do not DARE to speak of Tula as if you knew her!" Kaldur snarled. "It was your responsibility as leader to keep her safe! I trusted you to do so! But you didn't! You failed her! You failed me!"

"I know." Dick said, relaxing his stance, indicating he didn't want to fight anymore. "You're right Kaldur, I did fail you and Aquagirl. I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"No you're not." Kaldur snarled, "...but you will be. You will never understand the pain I went through until you feel it yourself. I will see to it personally that you do."

"What makes you so sure I haven't already felt it?" Dick asked, thinking of his family. "Believe me Kaldur, there's nothing you can do or say that could make me feel any worse about Tula than I already do."

"We shall see about that."

They were interrupted by a loud smashing sound and Conner broke through the walls with a fierce cry with Batgirl, Lagoon Boy and Robin in tow.

"Give it up Kaldur'ahm!" La'gann cried. "There's no way out!"

Kaldur looked towards the group, and gave a small smirk. "Not much of a challenge are you?"

He raised his arms and the cavern started shaking, and bursts of water broke through the walls giving Kaldur the distraction he needed.

Superboy lunged at Kaldur, who used his arm to block the blow and threw him violently on the ground. Next was Lagoon boy, who blew himself up to prepare for a big attack only to be deflated by a needle of ice Kaldur had thrown at him.

Finally the Bat Clan.

"Evasive maneuvers everyone!" Nightwing shouted. "When you find an opening take a shot!"

Robin and Batgirl jumped to towards Nightwing, flanking his sides, weapons at the ready.

"Go!"

They all reacted to attack; Tim flipping over Kaldur's head landing behind him while Dick and Barbara attacked his front.

Kaldur's reaction was swift.

First he took down Batgirl, punching her in the stomach and kneeing her in the face, finally slamming her into the wall. She fell to the floor in an unconcious heap. Next was Nightwing, he was harder to take down being the more experienced fighter. Nightwing had matched him from punch to kick, the majority of their fight consisted of blocking each other's attacks.

"Robin now!" Nightwing shouted.

Tim leapt into action his bo staff raised to attack, sparks coming from the ends of it. Kaldur's eyes widened when he realized that it was a trap. He punched Nightiwng's face and turned to grab the staff before it came into contact with his head. He pulled on it violently towards himself and grabbed Tim by the neck.

He was about to smash him into the ground when he paused, as if an idea had just come to him. He looked back towards the group, who were slowly starting to come to, and then back to Tim, who was still struggling in his grasp.

He smirked and finally realized that he had found the perfect tool for revenge. He released sparks of electricity, not enough to kill, but powerful enough to render someone unconcious. Tim cried out in pain, and then went limp.

Nightwing looked up when he heard Tim's cry. His eyes widened when he saw Tim in Kaldur's grasp, he immediately flew into action. Kaldur had immediately placed Tim in front of him one of his arms holding him to his chest, the other behind his back ready to grab his Water-bearers.

"Get away from him!" Conner snarled. Once the rest of the group saw Tim in Kaldur's arms they flew into action.

Kaldur formed a dagger from a water-bearer and placed it dangerously close to Tim's neck forcing everyone to pause their actions

"One more step and he will be joining Tula in the after life." Kaldur threatened.

Nightwing raised an arm to signal everyone to freeze.

"Kaldur, let him go." Nightwing tried to reason in a calm voice. "It doesn't have to be this way. Just put him down and we'll let you walk out."

"I'm afraid I cannot." Kaldur said, "I believe that I've found my tool in your destruction. After all...what greater pain is there than losing your own family"

Nightwing's eyes widened when he realized what Kaldur's intentions were. He was going to take Tim as a hostage!

"Kaldur don't do this!" Nightwing nearly begged. "If it's retribution you want, then take me. Robin has no part in this, he's innocent. Just take me and let him go."

"Death is too good for you. You do not deserve to die in peace! You deserve to live with the pain that I am forced to feel everyday!" Kaldur said. "I believe now would be a good time to mention that a bomb has been placed on one of the beams, and I've just set it to activate. You now have two minutes to leave the building."

He threw Tim over his shoulder and ran into the water.

"No!" Nightwing shouted. He ran after them calling over his shoulder. "Evacuate the base now!"

"Nightwing!" Batgirl called out, but Lagoon boy stopped her.

"I'll go after him," La'gann shouted running after Nightwing. Conner put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let them go, we have to evacuate everyone now."

Batgirl nodded in agreement, knowing he was right. She gave one last longing look down the hall, then shook her head. _'It's okay. Dick's never failed before. Tim will be fine.'_

* * *

Nightwing ran as fast as he could, making sure he had Kaldur in his sights. Finally Kaldur dove into the water where a submarine was waiting for him, he could tell that Nightwing was right behind him, but he knew that he would never reach them in time.

Nightwing swam towards the ship with a hard determination, and he was almost within arms reach of Kaldur, who swam into a hole in the sub that had opened for him. It closed right when Dick's hand had gotten to the opening. He banged against the metal of the sub. He could hear the engines coming to life, he immediately reached into his belt and grabbed a suction cup and held on for dear life.

_"I am not losing Tim."_ he thought fiercely to himself. Once he had a solid grip on the hook he had attached, he moved to get inside the ship.

Suddenly two of Black Manta's men had appeared out of nowhere and went to attack Nightwing. He fought them off as best as he could, but during the process he had lost his grip on the handle. His eyes widened as he desperately tried to get back on it, but it was no use. The black submarine was swimming away, farther and farther from Dick's grasp.

His vision started going dark, and he realized that he didn't use his mouth breather. He fumbled with his belt, trying to find the right pocket, but he could feel his head getting lighter, and Dick could only go so long without air.

He fought to stay conscious, but the last thing he saw before all went black was the tiny black dot getting smaller and smaller.

The next thing he knew, a strong pressure was being pushed onto his chest.

"Breathe!" the voice said desperately, "Come on breathe!"

Nightwing's body spasmed violently as he coughed the water out from his lungs. He was gently lifted to his side to help get the water out of his lungs. After about five minutes of retching and coughing, Nightwing was finally well enough to stand up.

"I'm fine." He pushed La'gann away and stood up on shaky legs. "What happened?"

"The base exploded," Conner explained, "We managed to get everyone out in time and the Zeta beam was destroyed in the process, so...the mission was a success."

Dick's eyes flew open and he immediately went into focus when he remembered Tim.

"Robin!" Nightwing asked. "Where's Robin?"

The group went uncharacteristically quiet. Both Conner and La'gann had somber looks on their faces, and he could tell that M'gann and Barbara were holding back tears.

Finally Barbara found the strength to speak.

"We lost him."

* * *

Kaldur walked through the hallways of Black Manta's sub. Tim was still slung over his shoulder unconscious. Black Manta was in the main deck, looking at the ocean view his tinted windows allowed.

"Congradulations son." he said, "You did well."

He turned back towards, his eyes shifting to Tim for a brief second. "Why have you brought him here?"

"A tool for my revenge." Kaldur explained.

A glint of approval in Black Manta's eyes. He nodded once. "Well done Kaldur'ahm. Take him to the brig and then meet me in the dining area."

"Yes Father." Kaldur walked out of the room and two minutes later he was at the prison area. He walked into one of the containment units and dropped Tim's body on the floor. He turned around, walking out and making sure that he pressed the code to keep the door locked, and then walked away without a second glance.

_"You will know my pain Nightwing."_ he thought to himself fiercely.

* * *

So what do you think?

Yeah, it probably is a little cliche and overdone but I can't help it! I love Robin whumpage!

Til next time folks! Don't know where this is going, but I intend to find out!


End file.
